


Where I’ll Be Loved

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s some thrill in her getting to be the one to gather him from a long day of travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I’ll Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from **effie214** ; this one sort of got away from me. 
> 
> Title taken from Nickel Creek's _Destination_.

i.

Biting her lip, she scans the curb for any ‘no parking’ signs.

The spot next to her has a ‘two hour limit’ notice and she hopes the airport is consistent because the pole that belongs in front of her place seems to be missing entirely.

Not that it even really matters.

She’s going to be in and out in less than ten minutes at this point.

If she’d actually been on time to pick him up, had time to look more closely at the optimal place to park and...

Sighing, she leans back into the car, quickly grabbing her bag and the ‘Mr. Queen’ sign she’d hoped to surprise him with.

Getting tied up in a meeting had not been on the agenda for the day and, really, she could have just sent Digg to pick him up when she realized that Ms. George had added three more points to the agenda, but...

But it’s the first time he’s been away for longer than three days since they’ve been together and there’s some thrill—a new intimacy—in her getting to be the one to gather him from a long day of travel.

To be the shoulder he leans against as they collect his bags and dissect the trip.

There’s no question that he’s landed by now and she shoulders her purse, tucks her hair under her Yankees hat before sliding her Jackie O sunglasses into place.

(The press still hasn’t really caught on to the fact that they’re no longer just coworkers and they want to keep it that way.

Want to keep it _theirs_ for as long as they can)

Confident she’s done all she can, she sprints into the airport. Immediately she skids to a stop, scanning the board for his flight and, sure enough, it’s already landed and disembarked.

The board clues her in to which baggage claim he should be at and she turns, quickly making her way in that direction.

Halfway there, she finds herself running again, unable to contain the excitement of seeing him when—

“You need to lose the purse; it’s creating wind resistance.”

She skids to a stop, his voice jarring and delighting her all at once.

“And when did you become such an expert in physics?”

“Right around the time I started dating the smartest, most beautiful woman I know.”

“So you’re saying you’ve learned by what? Osmosis?” Lifting an eyebrow, she watches as he pushes off the doorway she’d already passed.

“No, just being around you makes me smarter and happier and...” He closes the remaining distance between them, hand settling low on her back. “God, I missed you.”

“Same.” 

“Good.” His thumb brushes up her spine, his free hand gently lifting the sunglasses from her face. “Now about this disguise...”

“I know, how cliché, but it was the best I could do without special ordering a wig or—”

“No, it’s great.” Smirking, he lowers his head, presses a kiss to her jaw before cupping the nape of her neck, holding her close. “I can’t wait to fully enjoy it when we get home.”  
  
  
ii.

Groaning, he turns off the highway, weighing the odds of finding a parking spot with taking a chance near the arrivals terminal.

He decides on the latter and makes a quick turn, hoping that she hasn’t been waiting too long.

Of all the nights for the shipments they’ve been watching to get moved around, it had to be this one.

It was bad enough they were the reason he couldn’t go with her to visit her sister and the new baby to begin with. Because, as much as he’d wanted to go, they couldn’t completely abandon monitoring the suspicious shipments that had started filtering into the city months ago.

Throwing the car into the first loading zone he sees, he rushes across the sidewalk, into the building.

Airport workers and strangers are holding doors open as he passes, murmurs of “is that...” and “Mr. Queen!” echoing after him, but he barely hears them.

He’s been without his fiancée—his right hand—for five days and it’s been killing him.

Just as he’s about to stop and ask someone where the gate is (Is it possible he got turned around? Made a wrong turn?) he spots her.

Tote bag askew near her feet, water bottle loose in her hand, hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

Even though the nights have surely been sleepless, she looks as beautiful as ever.

Before she can even register that he’s there, he’s in front of her, arms wrapping around her waist, spinning her in circles like they’re in some romantic comedy.

“What are you....” She’s laughing, hands flexing on his shoulders as he sets her down.

“Welcoming you home.” Smiling, he tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “How was the trip?”

“Really nice; Felix can’t wait to meet his uncle.” Tucking her water bottle into her tote, she hitches it high on her shoulder, grinning even as her voice drops to a whisper. “How’d the mission go?”

He tilts his head towards her, grabbing the handle of her suitcase.

Rocking up on her toes, she kisses the corner of his mouth, fingers fluttering high on his cheek. “You’re lucky no one was paying close attention; you missed some war paint.”

Closing his eyes, he sighs as she gently rubs it off. His fingers wrap around her wrist when she starts to pull away and he presses a kiss to her palm before draping his arm over her shoulders and guiding her to the nearest exit. “It’s a good thing I have you then.”

  
iii.

“...flight is still boarding, but the gate is on the other side of the—”

They don’t let the woman at the ticket counter finish, grabbing their bags and running down the polished hallway.

“I knew this was going to happen.” Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she steals a glance at him, tries not to laugh as he almost trips when his carry-on bangs against his leg.

“Hey, it’s your fault for coming back in the room last night in nothing but my shirt, spurring on round four.”

Their pace slows as their gazes meet and then there’s laughter, matching delirious grins, as they start running once more.

Somehow she pulls ahead of him, hair flying out behind her as they careen past travelers who have no doubt arrived with plenty of time before or are stuck waiting for their flight.

“Unfair.” He pants, foot almost hitting his ass as he tries to power forward. “Your runs with... Barry are giving... an advantage.” Adjusting the bag in his hand, he pushes forward. “This is a nice view though.”  

She presses her lips together, but can’t help the half smile spreading over her face as she looks over her shoulder at him. “Maybe he can make a training program for you.”

Her smile grows as the look shock and amusement dancing in his eyes and she reaches back, catching his hand as they sprint the remaining ten feet to the gate.

Hastily, he shoves the tickets at the attendant, his hand running over her back as he catches his breath.

“Welcome aboard Mr. and Mrs. Queen; enjoy your flight to Amsterdam.”

 “Thanks; we definitely will.”

Pushing away from the counter, he turns his body towards his wife’s, their fingers lacing together once more. Her thumb strokes across his band and he brushes a kiss over her temple, pulls her close, grinning as she chatters about the first stop on the honeymoon itinerary and they walk down the ramp to the plane.


End file.
